1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic carrier system and more particularly to a positioning apparatus for a carrier system for automatic assembling operations conducted by moving a workpiece-supporting carrier sequentially to automatic assembling machines located along an assembly line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional automatic assembly line (for example, for the production of floppy disc) drives a number of product-supporting pallets are moved along a path by means of chains and/or belts. One or more automatic assembling machines, each having a part supplying unit, is provided along the path to assemble supplied components into combined products on the pallets. The products are carried in their complete and partially complete form.
Since automatic assembling operations normally require accurate positioning of the product carrying pallets relative to each assembling machine, a high degree of accuracy with regard to the positioning of the pallet relative to each assembling machine is required. In order to meet this requirement, the conventional assembly line uses chains and/or belts to move and position pallets; which makes the assembly line inflexible to change. Minor alterations of the assembly process can require drastic changes in the chain/belt based assembly system, causing considerable expense.